


When Destiny Calls

by SilverNight88



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cults, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Mutants, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Slow Burn, Swashbuckling adventure, Team as Family, azazel is a jerk, comic kurt wagner, eventually you will get logurt, if you are looking for movie kurt then sorry he isnt here, its really more like kurt is going through his days when there isnt a mission with the xmen, kurt and raven have so many undealt with issues mostly on raven's side, kurt explores other relationships, kurt has to deal with his family, kurt wants to to find out what his destiny is, logan and kurt are best friends, logurt - Freeform, the incredible nightcrawler, the romance kinds takes a backseat but it is there, warning for past mentions of abuse, xmen being xmen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: Kurt Wagner gets a call that will change his life as he embarks on a journey to find his place in the world.However it doesnt take long for him to be caught up in the middle of some nasty trouble. With his charm and skills he tries to navaigate through his professional and personal life to find something that he feels is missing. As his faith is tested and events of his past overwhelm him can he find what he is searching for?What man wouldn't answer When Destiny Calls?





	1. Starry Skies

** When Destiny Calls **

 

Chapter 1

Starry Skies

 

Kurt lay on his back on the rooftop of Xavier’s School and watched the stars. The summer air had a heaviness to it that told him that rain was on its way. If it did start then he would just BAMF down to his room balcony that was just below him. He lay with his hands under his head, and the comfortable jeans he was wearing didn’t hinder his tail. It was an old habit to make a tail hole something his foster mother did for him when he was young and now something he did himself which was a bit more difficult do to his fingers being abnormal. However in the years since joining the x-men he has gotten very good at using a sewing machine. Kurt wondered if he should remove his white t-shirt, perhaps if it got any hotter he would for now his golden eyes took in the starry night. There were more stars in Germany; at least there it wasn’t as polluted as New York.

X Mansion as many called it was home to any number of mutants at any given time. It ebbed and flowed with students and X-Men team members. It was always loud and there was never a dull moment which was part of the reason Kurt sometimes took refuge up on the roof where not many others could go. He enjoyed people and the company of his friends but sometimes a man needed space and silence to think. Thanks to his mutation he could teleport and crawl up walls so he always found quiet places to hide whenever he didn’t feel like mingling with people.

He whipped his tail about lazily, an unconscious gesture, as he gazed towards the heavens and looked for the constellations. It was a bit of a cloudy night so it made it harder to see them, he would wait for the clouds to part and start his search again. The stars shimmered brightly in the inky black sky. How different they were from the ones he remembered looking up at during his childhood. When he was younger they seemed so far away and the endless black sky seemed to go on forever. Having traveled through many spaces and dimensions and seeing different skies he felt forever changed.

Yet there was a familiarity to them as well, they still twinkled in the night sky and Kurt tried to name as many as he could in his mind. Garron, an old circus handyman who would help put up the tents and fixed broken things, had once taught him the name of the stars. Kurt closed one golden eye and using his one of his three fingers on his right hand he traced the stars that made up a constellation.

Canis Major.

Kurt knew it because of Sirius the brightest star in the sky. This late in the summer it was the most prominent constellation.

Garron had told him that. Kurt remembered how he used to follow Garron around at night, the smell of cigarettes and German lager always reminded him of the crusty old man. He would sit outside Garron’s trailer and watch with fascination as the wrinkled old hands fixed a prop or craved a bear out of a piece of wood.

_“Die Sterne, mein kleiner Elf, werden dich nie im Stich lassen. Wenn du dich im Wald verläufst oder du von deinem Weg abgekommen bist, warte einfach bist es am dunkelsten ist und sie werden dir den Weg nach Hause zeigen.” (1)_

Little elf was his nickname for Kurt and he thought back to the times he had spent time with Garron.  When he was younger Kurt had been restless sleeper, as he always was at night, his adopted family, Margali, Stefan, and Jimaine had already fallen asleep and Kurt would lay in his bed unable to shut his eyes.  However it had been happening more and more of late, he would often be tired in the morning when the sun was rising but now at night his body crackled with energy and he wanted to move. He had been about six or seven; it was hard to remember birthdays since they never really were too big into them. Sometimes Margali would bake a small cake to celebrate them or give them a trinket but life in the circus was very different from anything else. There was always something to do and somewhere to be.  Kurt swung his little legs around the edge of the bed and began to creep to the door of their caravan home only to be stopped by his foster mother who had stayed up to sew a new outfit for Jimaine. He was worried that she would be angry that he wasn’t sleeping like a good little boy.  

Margali only shook her head, her curly hair bouncing beneath her head scarf, and said, _“Ärgere Garron nicht zu viel Kleines. Er ist alt und mürrisch" (2)_

 _“Ja Mutter,” (3)_ Kurt replied and then clambered over her chair to give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and shooed him off and away he went.

Kurt sighed as the old memories of his childhood were interrupted by a breaking noise.

It was always something at the X-Mansion even now when it was almost midnight. Kurt twisted his lean body around so that he lay on his belly and leaning forward looked over the edge of the roof to see what had caused the disturbance.

Looking down into the massive front yard he saw a tall lean figure in the darkness, his eyes could make him out clearly since they were adapted to the night, it was Remy LeBeau also known as Gambit. He had been on and off the team for a while, his wild nature always leading him in different directions and the on again off again relationship with Rogue also contributed to that.

Nightcrawler’s curiosity rose as he watched the red eyed mutant stumble as he fell over another bush, the breaking sound happened again and when Remy got up he cursed and withdrew a broken bottle from one of the many coat pockets he had in his long brown duster. He threw it off into some trees and Kurt made a mental note to retrieve it later. He didn’t want one of the kids getting cut by the glass.

Kurt wondered just how many bottles of bourbon Remy had on him. He could tell the thief was drunk by the way he swayed as he walked, a small sound of his drunken slurred singing reached Kurt’s pointed ears. The French laced words were singing about love as Remy made it to the front of the mansion. Then the Cajun was blinking drunkenly upward and Kurt wondered if he saw him. His coloring often made it hard for people to see him since he could blend into shadows.

If this were any other time Kurt would have bamfed down to speak to Remy and maybe helped him to find a bed to sleep in. Yet for now he wanted to stay hidden.

After a few silent minutes Kurt figured out that Remy was counting windows, he was probably here to see Rogue who had showed up early that morning. She had stopped by to visit and was currently bunking with Kitty who had taken over her old room. Kurt now settled in with one of his hands propped up and cradling his chin, getting ready to watch the show that was doubtless forthcoming. His guess was right as Remy pulled out his extendable Bo staff and like an Olympian javelin athlete took a running (swayed drunken running) start and used the staff to propel him upwards to one of the balconies. His landing was perfect… almost. Remy crashed stomach first into the concrete rail that wrapped around the balcony.

Kurt tensed to aid him but there was no need as the Cajun scrambled and got a good hold before rolling his body over the railing and flopping onto the floor. Remy was cursing again and Kurt tinted his head like a cat would, his tail whipped a little faster now as a wicked smile came over blue lips. If anyone saw him now they would say Kurt was up to some mischief and he wouldn’t disagree.

The drunken mutant rose up and retracted the staff, stowing it away in his coat where it clinked against other bottles of hidden alcohol. _Just how many did Remy have?_ Kurt would need to find out the answer later to sate his curiosity. Nightcrawler leaned forward now making sure not to stick his head too far over the edge. Remy adjusted his coat and pushed back his wavy brown hair.

Then Remy took a deep breath and began to say in a rather slurred loud voice, “Rogue! My love! Remy knows you probably don’t want ta speak ta me right now but I just needed ta tell you that I love you! I want ta spend the rest of my life with you! Do you hear me? Remy loves you with all his heart and I would steal a thousand jewels if you wanted!”

The Cajun went on in that vein for some time, calling through the glass door tapping it lightly while his slurred words continued to describe all the things he would steal to win her affection. Finally the closed curtains twitched and moved aside as the glass door opened and Remy’s relieved voice was saying, “Oh Cheri I knew you wouldn’t leave me out here-”

“Even a Goddess needs her sleep!” boomed the irritated voice of Ororo.

The weather witch used her abilities to call forth wind which whipped Remy’s duster about, more bottles could be heard clinking about, and he shielded his eyes with his arms. No one ever messed with Storm’s sleep and this was the reason why.

Her white haired billowed as did her silk robe and she lifted her hands to call forth a storm cloud over Remy’s head which struck lightening next to his feet caused him to leap aside with a yell of fear. The small angry grey cloud then released a torrent of rain right on top of the Cajun soaking him in seconds. Remy stood there dripping wet and instantly sober.

Ororo then slammed her door shut and snapped the curtains closed her parting glare ensured that Remy got the point just in case he missed it.

Kurt couldn’t contain his laughter and he clutched his sides at the sight of the thief standing there with a bewildered expression on his face. Remy lifted his head upwards and to the side where Kurt was lying on his elbows, his head being supported by one hand and his grin so wide that his white fangs could be clearly seen in the dark.

“Ahh… wrong room?” Remy asked sheepishly as he tried to wring out some water from his hair.

Kurt used his other hand to point to Remy’s left and replied with a hint of amusement in his German accented voice, “Off by one mein freund.” (4)

“Thanks.” Remy muttered as he climbed up on the railing and made the short leap over the gap to the next balcony. Before he raised his hand he glanced upwards and asked, “This isn’t Wolverine’s room is it? Remy wouldn’t want ta get sleep stabbed.”

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, he could stay silent to mess with Remy but he felt that Remy had enough for one night. “Nein, Rogue is rooming with Kitty though.” (5)

Remy nodded his thanks and began gently rapping on that door, he didn’t want to wake Kitty wrath either. Though she was a little thing, that woman could pack a punch. He called out to Rogue and after a few minutes she opened the door, her two toned hair in a jumble of curls from sleep. Her tired eyes took in Remy who got to his knees and said, “Ah Rogue my love-”

“Remy! Why do you look like a drowned swamp rat?! What are you doing here?” Her southern tinged voice had a mix of worry and annoyance.

“Remy knows we just fought again but I just couldn’t stay away! I love you.”

He was making puppy dog eyes at her and Rogue’s expression didn’t seem like she was in the mood to speak to him. Remy tried all the sweet words he was saying before to Ororo’s window but it didn’t seem to change Rogue’s mind.

Just as it looked like she might fly him off the balcony Remy pouted, “You gonna leave me out here to freeze Cheri?”

He began to fake shiver and Kurt had to applaud him for his acting, the light clapping caused Rogue to look upwards and roll her eyes at him.

“Oh bamf off you!”

“Why would I when there is such interesting theater going on here? I should call Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet have nothing on you two.” Kurt’s teasing voice called down to his adopted sister.

Rogue lifted her hands in exasperation, “You and Remy are both gonna drive me crazy! Come on swamp rat. You’re sleeping on the couch after you dry off! Gross. You smell like a bar.”

She pulled in the drenched thief by the label of his coat and Gambit gave Kurt a thumbs up and grin as he disappeared in the room. Kurt returned the gesture happy that Rogue hadn’t kicked Remy over the balcony.

The distraction was welcome since he took Kurt’s mind off of why he was up on the roof in the first place. Now the distant roaring sound of a motorcycle came up the long drive to the mansion.

Logan.

Logan was coming home.

 

German Translation:

(1)  “The stars my little elf will never let you down. You get lost in the woods or can’t find your way just wait until night is at its darkest and they will guide you home.”

(2)  “Don’t bother Garron too much little one. He is old and prone to crankiness.”

(3)  “Yes Mother.”

(4)  “My friend.”

(5)  “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Mister Wagner for nudging me into posting this story.  
> Special thanks to Claire Luna for the German Translations.  
> If Kurt is out of character please let me know, I really love this character and always try to write things in character as much as possible. I have more chapters planned and am rewriting some to make the story better.  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	2. Friends & Family

Chapter 2

Friends & Family

 

 

Logan was back from a personal mission and he was the reason why Kurt was waiting. The lone light from the motorcycle highlighted the vehicles’ movement through the night and Kurt felt his heart hammer in his chest. That Logan was unharmed and back made Kurt let out a small sigh of relief.

Now Nightcrawler got up from his position and crouched like a gargoyle statue, his eyes trained on the distant headlight. Logan pulled up and cut the loud engine before stowing it in the garage. Kurt watched as the weary mutant walked slowly up to the front door and disappeared inside. He then BAMFED down and slightly to the right to the balcony that led into Logan’s room were Kurt sat on the railing, his legs dangling down as he heard the room door open.

The sound was muted thought the glass balcony door but Kurt didn’t have to turn to know that Logan had stepped in and pulled off his cowl. The uniform that hid his features from the world was just another mask that the older mutant wore. He knew Logan would be out soon and Kurt didn’t want to pry into his privacy.

Soon enough a freshly showed and dressed Logan stepped out, Kurt glanced back at him. Logan had a cigar that he was lighting it up. He took a few puffs before he came over to Kurt and leaned against the edge of the railing, supporting himself on his forearms. Both friends looked out into the night at the gleaming city lights in the distance.

“Ich bin froh das du zuhause bist mein Freund.” (1) [“I’m glad you are home my friend.”]

Logan grunted back in English, “Glad to be home Elf.”

Kurt wondered why he bothered trying to teach Logan German when all the old mutant did was reply in English. Then he remembered it was because Logan had asked him to. The progress was slow but Kurt didn’t mind, he actually enjoyed it.

Now Logan inhaled, the tip of the cigar lighting up like a firefly, then blew out a cloud of smoke and asked in a quiet gruff voice, “What are you doing waiting up on me?”

Kurt wondered if he should just leave, he didn’t want to bother him, but upon closer inspection he could see that Logan seemed a bit relieved that he was here, it wasn’t anything big; the small relaxed shift of his shoulders, the easy way he spoke. It seemed the mutant wasn’t in the mood to be alone either.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to go into town? Maybe get a drink? I hear that Dazzler is doing a gig in a small bar as a favor for a friend. It might be nice to go and hear her for a while.”

He didn’t pressure and left the decision up to Logan who took a few more puffs and then nodded his head slowly. Kurt let out a small smile, he didn’t realize just how much he wanted to talk until that moment, but he didn’t want to do it here at the mansion.

Sometimes he felt even the walls had ears.                 

Later as they rode into the city Kurt’s arms were wrapped around Logan’s waist to keep balance as the Wolverine cut through the very early morning, a bank clock declared the time to be almost one. He squeezed tightly for a second relishing the closeness of Logan’s body. Kurt never wanted to do anything that would break their friendship but he had seen Logan giving him looks when he thought Kurt didn’t notice.

It was an unspoken thing.

Even on a weeknight New York never slept. There were people still walking the streets and the nightlife never really changed, just different people, coming and going as they sought something to fill an emptiness in their lives. Some looking for companionship, others a way to forget their lives, yet more set out for adventure seeking a new thrill. Kurt wondered if these people would find what they were looking for.

He wondered if he ever would too.

Not all souls find what they were searching for.

When the bike came to a stop Kurt unwrapped his arms and took off his helmet. Logan went ahead of him and pulled open the door and when he looked back Kurt could see the change in Logan’s face when he took in Kurt’s image. Kurt had quietly switched on his image inducer which allowed him to be seen as a normal human, one who wasn’t blue and fuzzy. Logan didn’t say anything he just held open the door, and Kurt ignored the look, Logan was disappointed he knew but Kurt didn’t want to deal with the stares tonight. He used his inducer less these days but still wore the tech on his wrist like a watch.

Some days it just wasn’t good to be blue.

Kurt wrapped his tail around his leg even though it didn’t show due to his inducer; he didn’t want anyone to bump into it. The inducer was for looks only; if anyone touched his skin they would still find it fuzzy. The bar was small and out of the way, more of a dive than a place that Dazzler would usually perform at, but she sat on a stool with a guitar on her lap strumming a melody that wrapped around the bar patrons, her abilities caused the strings to light up with a cascade of colors and gave a very beautiful and magical effect, she didn’t use too much power but then she didn’t have to, her voice was magic on its own.

They found a pair of chairs at a small table in the dark back corner of the bar. I waitress who had her eyes on Dazzler most of the time absentmindedly took their drink order. Logan sat with his back to the room his head lowered as he crossed his arms. Kurt knew that Logan usually preferred sitting with his back to the wall but he had given up that seat silently so that Kurt could enjoy the show. Dazzler’s voice was soft as she crooned into the microphone; a bluesy country song went well with the atmosphere.

“What’s bothering ya elf?”

“This beer is pretty bad,” Kurt joked as he took a swig and make an exaggerated grimace, then flashed Logan a smile.

He set the bottle down.

Kurt went silent as he played with the bottle label, tearing it off in strips.

Logan didn’t say anything or laugh at Kurt’s lame attempt at a joke. The Wolverine drank slowly draining his whole bottle before setting it down and signaling the waitress to bring another round.

“You have something on your chest. You wanna let me know what it is or do you want me to pull it out of ya?”

Kurt held out for a few moments more and Logan didn’t push him. Then Kurt cleared his throat before saying, “Destiny called and I don’t know if I should answer.”

The waitress dropped off the drinks and gave Logan a minute to process what Kurt said. Then he looked up and asked in a low gruff tone, “This one of your soul searching things? Destiny and God calling you away from the X-Men again?”

Kurt smile was small but he gently clarified, “No. Destiny… my mother’s… Mystiques’ lover called me earlier today and left a message on my phone. She was worried because Mystique apparently missed some check in that they had set up to ensure that Destiny knew she was alive and she wanted to know if Mystique had contacted me.”

“Did she?”

“Why would she?”

“I don’t know what goes on in Raven’s head I have enough trouble figuring out normal women... but did she?”

“Nien.”

Dazzler switched to a more upbeat tune that should have made Kurt’s toes tap but he wasn’t in the mood. He stared down into the poor excuse for beer that Americans made and tried to sort out his thoughts. It wasn’t easy. Then again he was an X-Man and nothing was ever easy. Logan slammed his bottle down and picked up another about to make quick work on that as well.

Kurt picked up the empty one and began peeling off the label slowly trying to get it all off in one piece.

Logan waved for more beer before saying, “What are you going to do elf? I know you and this has probably been eating at you all day. You want us to go out and look for her? Maybe drop by Destiny’s place? Get a scent and track the she-devil down?”

Another round was dropped off by the waitress but Kurt was still on his first bottle he didn’t flinch when Logan said that about Raven because he knew it was coming. After all they had been enemies for a long time, Mystique had shown time and time again that she couldn’t be trusted and the only person she ever looked out for was herself. Kurt should just forget the call and move on with his life, he knew that getting entangled in whatever mess his mother was in wouldn’t end well… but still she was his mother. Although Margali raised him it was Raven who had carried him into the world. What else could he do but at least take a small look and make sure that there was nothing he could do.

Maybe then he would sleep better at night.

Another empty bottle slammed down.

Kurt sighed before setting aside the peeled off beer label.

“Nein. I just wanted you to know that I would be away for a while and I didn’t want to leave before you got back. I’ve already told Scott and Emma said she would take over my class. Blink has my spot on the team for now, besides she’s a better teleporter. She can move more people than I can.”

“We don’t keep you on the team just for your powers elf.” Logan said in an irritable tone. His fists were clenched on the table Kurt stared down at them noticing the red slits just between his knuckles where his Adamantium claws came out. Constantly being cut open and healed had left a permanent mark on his skin but barely noticeable unless one knew to look.

He gave Logan a sunny smile that didn’t reach his eyes but he had to put on a show, “I know mein Freund it’s just… I don’t want you involved in this. I suppose it’s a family affair and its best to keep any bloodshed to a minimum.”

His light hearted tone didn’t make Logan feel better as Kurt had hoped but rather had the opposite effect it made him more surly.

Logan jabbed a finger in the direction of Kurt’s face while saying in a gruff and almost hurt tone, “You saying we ain’t family Elf? After all we been through? But maybe you’re right. After all if we was family you wouldn’t be wearing that damn inducer again.”

The hurtful words lashed at Kurt’s exterior and the smile slipped off of his lips as he tried to get Logan to understand that wasn’t what he meant, “Herr Logan I didn’t mean-”

“Save it Kurt. I know when I’m not wanted.”

The wolverine stalked out of the bar, his angry steps and short stature was more than enough of a deterrent to stop Kurt from following. He slumped back in his chair he hadn’t meant to phrase it that way. Of course Logan would see it like that. The man was a walking talking emotional wreck who always found himself alone. Kurt should have just left and let Scott tell Logan that he had gone.

It was too late now.

Dazzler changed her tone to a raunchy song that had lots of innuendo and it made the crowd light up with laughter as they began clapping their hands to the beat. Kurt quietly pulled out his wallet and threw down more than enough for the tab and tip generously.

Walking outside he saw that Logan’s bike was gone. He must really be upset and Kurt made a promise to himself to make it up to Logan when he got back. Maybe some fishing and camping in the woods. Logan loved that, killing things and cooking them over an open fire reminded both of them of their childhoods. With beer of course, lots and lots of it. Though this time Kurt would remember to bamf the food they brought up a high tree limb before he started drinking so that they wouldn’t be surprised by another bear in the morning.

Logan may enjoy wrestling bears but Kurt liked to sleep in when he didn’t have to get up for training or classes.

Walking the dark New York streets Kurt still kept on his image inducer but unwrapped his tail from around his leg, it hung low as his mind was shifting through different thoughts that flowed like a leaf on a breeze never settling on one spot. Now he made his way in the direction of the motel that Destiny said she was staying at while she waited for Mystique. He would just stop by for a quick talk and see what he could possibly do.

After all what man wouldn’t answer when Destiny calls?

 

 

German Translation:

(1) “I’m glad you are home my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan will be back in a later chapter. Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	3. The Good Doctor

Chapter 3

The Good Doctor

 

When he was younger Kurt lived in and around trailers, tents, and other temporary dwellings that all circus families knew well. There was one rule that was held as important and one did not break since it was considered very rude.

If a door was closed no matter if it was locked or not that meant whoever was inside wanted privacy. Do not disturb was taken seriously among them. However if a person didn’t mind company they would usually leave the door wide open in the summer. Kurt had learned this lesson as he ran into the costume designer’s caravan one day when he excited about getting some new clothes that Margali had asked the costumer to make so he did not heed the closed door and burst right in. Needless to say the costumer and her lover, the circus owner’s son, were not pleased to have their make out session interrupted by a little blue child.

Kurt still remembered the harsh angry words that the woman had said to him but he also remembered Margali appearing out of nowhere and responding back as he hid behind her skirts when she came to see what all the screaming was about.

Margali had told the costumer that Kurt was no devil but an angel and the only demon around here was her. The costumer had flushed an angry red and demanded that Margali and Kurt be kicked out of the circus, thinking that her affair with the owner’s son secured her place, but she was new and didn’t know how much the circus loved Kurt.

Their small circus was more like one big family and Kurt had been raised in it since he was a newborn. Even the circus owner’s son had turned his back on her as he stood with the rest of them. The costumer had her bags left on the side of the road and she cursed as many gathered to see her leave.

So Kurt learned that doors were there for a reason but still his curious nature always got him into some trouble.

Trouble was what he felt standing outside of a rundown motel on a rather shady part of New York neighborhood. The door he was supposed to knock on was open just a crack. No one else would have noticed it walking past but the fur on the back of Kurt’s neck rose as he tensed. His eyes surveyed the surrounding streets and other than the ladies on the corner smoking as they waited for someone to ask for their services and a large rough man, who looked like a bouncer standing across the street from the motel and near the ladies, Kurt figured he was their pimp or protection, there was no one else.

The large man stared at Kurt and he was unnerved by his attention. He knew his inducer was still working but he touched it lightly to make sure it was there. Then he straightened his back from his hunched over position, confidence was always the key to any performance, he walked over to the door and pushed it open before stepping inside quickly. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust from the street light night to the darkness of the room.

It was trashed.

In complete shambles, the bed was upturned the old stained mattress had long tears in it and other future lay broken around the room. Blood smears painted the walls and bloody handprints were in several places.

Kurt’s heart began to hammer and thoughts of Destiny a frail old woman being attacked rushed through his head if only he had come when she called earlier, why did he let his emotions and resentment for his mother cloud his judgment of helping someone who was in need? Guilt tore at him as he took another look around the room.

There was no sign of anyone there but then Kurt spotted a leg, a woman’s leg sticking out from under the mattress. He crept closer his tail twitched in agitation as he went to inspect it and see if Destiny was alive but just before he could remove the mattress the motel door slammed open and the large man from before stormed the room with a yell as he pulled out a gun and shot point blank at Nightcrawler’s head.

The shock of the suddenness of the attack temporarily made Kurt forget to teleport as his body instinctively dropped and twisted to get out of the line of fire. By then the man had closed the distance and grabbed Kurt by the neck slamming him hard against the floor. His breath left him when the man began to stomp on his guts hitting his diaphragm. A body’s instinct was to curl up and protect itself from further injuries. Kurt knew this from his fight training in the danger room so he did the opposite and kept his body stiff and then used his tail that was still hidden by the image inducer to wrap around the man’s neck and pulled him off of Kurt just enough for the man to concentrate on that and not Kurt.

The man’s grip got loose enough for Kurt to pry it off of his neck with his own hands and he flipped his body in a backwards somersault to get out reach before bamfing behind the attacker and kicked him in the head with his foot. The man stumbled forward from the blow, letting out a grunt of surprise before turning around.

Kurt leapt upwards and was using the man’s shoulders as aid to get behind him again. Like a child’s game of leap frog, both of his legs stuck straight out on either side. He should have teleported but then again Kurt did like to do things with flair and because of this choice and the fact he underestimated his opponent was what led him to having his support ripped out from under his hands as the man moving faster than expected didn’t let Kurt’s trick stop him from punching him hard enough for Kurt to crash into the exposed bed frame and land hard. There was no time as the man pulled out a wickedly sharp knife, and by instinct Kurt threw up an arm feeling the swipe of the blade against it. The blade hit his image inducer which began to make noises and shoot sparks.

It burned.

The pain wasn’t intense but by now Kurt had enough and he used his teleporting to get close enough to grab the man and slam him repeatedly against the wall jarring the man’s body and his tail ripping the blade out of the attackers hand and holding it poised above Kurt’s shoulder and close to the man’s right eye. There were some days where having a tail was a very useful thing indeed.

The man held up his hands surrendering yelling, “Kurt! Stop.”

Kurt slammed him one more time against the wall before the voice registered in his mind and then right in front of his eyes the man’s body changed as he shape shifted into a blue skinned woman who shared his golden eyes.

Raven Darkholme.

His mother.

Kurt still didn’t release her. His fangs bared as he pushed the knife closer with his tail until it hovered right beside her face. Its sharp point gleamed in the streetlight that shone through the busted down door.

He cast a quick glance at himself in the mirror which showed him that his image inducer had broken and his real self was exposed. It was probably the reason why Raven stopped, probably; he wouldn’t trust that if she had the upper hand then she wouldn’t have used it to her advantage.

If Mystique was afraid she didn’t show it. In fact she looked rather bored like she was in a company meeting rather than in a rundown room with a body that Kurt suspected was very dead.

Was the murderer was right before him?

“Put the knife down son. You and I both know that you aren’t going to kill me.”

Her voice was smug and her eyes hard as they stared each other down.

“How can I trust you? I bamfed before my inducer broke yet you continued to attack me.”

“I smlled the sulfur and thought for sure you were one of them. They have magic. Now let me go.”

He didn’t right away just to prove to her that he wasn’t her lackey, that he didn’t do whatever she ordered him to do and they stared at each other for a long moment that stretched into eternity.

Mother and son, so different in nature that if one didn’t see the physical resemblance they would wonder how they were related.

Raven raised an eyebrow and Kurt let her go without warning and she slumped down now that Kurt wasn’t supporting her against the wall. He began walking away from her and without warning Kurt used his tail to fling the knife hard until it embedded in the wall next to her head. Just off by a hair and Raven looked at it then at him but he had moved to put distance between them. His emotions for his mother were a complicated matter and it was better to put some physical distance between them.

Kurt watched as his birth mother let out an involuntary groan as she got to her feet and saw her clutch her stomach right by her left side. Focusing on that spot he saw blood had seeped though her shirt and in a neutral tone that didn’t betray the roiling emotions inside of him.

“You are hurt?”

“I’ll survive.”

Her short tone was punctuated by the action of her pulling the knife out of the wall. She shoved it into a side holster and stood slowly. Moving her hand she looked down at the red blood on her blue fingers in disgust before moving past Kurt to a pack that had been hidden beneath the bed frame. Pulling it out she unzipped it throwing out clothes and other items before finding a shoddy makeshift first aid kit. Raven set it down and pulled up her shirt a bit revealing more blue skin with a hastily slapped on bandage.

Kurt looked away.

It felt almost invasive seeing Raven this way. Her red hair was unkempt and there were dark circles beneath her eyes. She looked tired and hurt and Kurt had never seen her this way before.

Fragile.

He instead looked down at the leg that was sticking out. He hunched over and pulled back the mattress revealing a woman who looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties. Short dark hair and a knife wound in her chest. Kurt didn’t know her. But she seemed to young and innocent to lay here in a pool of her own blood.

Two blue fingers closed fogged over eyes.

He made the sign of a cross and whispered a prayer for her soul.

“Ewiger Gott und Vater, du allein bist mächtig und gnädig: Gib unserer Entschlafenen die ewige Ruhe. Lass ihr dein Licht leuchten und vereine sie mit denen, die du vollendet hast. Uns alle laß dereinst dein Angesicht schauen und deine himmlische Herrlichkeit erlangen.” (1) [German prayer for a newly deceased person.]

“It won’t help her where she’s going.” Ravens haughty voice said.

Kurt silently thought of another prayer for God to give him patience.

He felt he would need it. Kurt stood and looked at the cut on his arm. Raven didn’t offer a bandage for him and he didn’t ask. Instead he removed the broken image inducer and slipped it into his jean’s pocket.

“This is not Irene.”

Raven’s stopped replacing the bandage when she heard Kurt say Destiny’s name, yet in less than an instant she continued as if she wasn’t affected but Kurt saw the small tremble in her hands now.

“Who is this woman Raven?”

“Raven is it? A bit informal don’t you think _son_?”

“Deflecting doesn’t answer the question.”

“Why are you here?” Raven asked irritably as she finished and starting throwing everything into her pack again.

“Destiny called.”

“Why would she do that?”

“I suppose she was worried about you.”

“I know that. I meant why would she call _you?_ ”

“I do not know. Maybe she thought I was the closest person who actually cares what happens to people? Or at least cared about you.”

His sarcastic cheeky tone made Raven look over at him as she finished packing and zipped up the bag. He played it off as a joke, their relationship was… complicated. That was probably the best way to describe the fact that the woman before him had thrown her helpless newborn mutant son off a cliff to save her own skin.

“What has happened? Why did you murder that woman?”

“Don’t get all preachy on me Kurt. It was self defense and I don’t have to explain anything to you.”

She stalked out the door and Kurt followed. There was nothing he could do for dead woman but Raven still hadn’t answered his questions and he had at least to make sure that Destiny was ok.

Raven limped as she walked, she must have lost more blood than Kurt thought initially, but she had been staked out waiting for someone to come back maybe she was looking for a clue too. Maybe waiting to see if there was a partner to the dead woman who would show up. Now the two mutants walked down worn out streets filled with worn down people. They tended to stay to themselves. It was an unspoken rule in the city. If you don’t want trouble then you mind your own business.

“Go away Kurt.”

Kurt ignored her as he tried to stay to the shadows so that passerby wouldn’t stare at him as they walked down the street.

“I don’t need you!”

Silence was her answer.

“Damn you.” Raven said with venom in her voice as she ignored him too.

Raven’s shape shifting abilities were in flux as she tried different forms with every step becoming something, an older woman, a young man, until finally all she could manage through her pain was to simply change her skin tone until it wasn’t blue, and it was strange seeing her that way. She looked more vulnerable but even that small change didn’t last long.

“Where are you going?”

Kurt’s tone came off as professional but he never felt like that whenever Raven was around. She never sought him out for anything unless it was for her benefit. He always got knots in his stomach whenever they met again and he couldn’t help but remember the knowledge of what she had done when he was a baby. He pushed those thoughts away. They weren’t helpful to his current situation.

“To track down the person who took Destiny,” Raven said hoping that would sate her son’s curiosity.

It didn’t.

“Who was she taken by?”

“I don’t know!”

“You do. You have some idea or you wouldn’t be going to find her.”

“Fine. I was attacked two days ago and I’ve been hunted ever since. They could be anybody; they have magic and each person had a tattoo of three letters on the inside of their left wrist… F.O.H.”

Kurt’s heart almost stopped, the Friends of Humanity.

He scrambled to catch up to Raven who hadn’t stopped when Kurt did.

“Why are the Friends of Humanity chasing you? I thought they disbanded years ago.”

“So did I, but apparently they must have a new leader. Ugghh.” Raven finally fell to her knees on the middle of the sidewalk. Her forehead was covered in sweat and she gripped her side, Kurt could see the blood, its dark red sheen in the streetlight ooze between her fingers and he knew that he had to do something. No matter what Raven said, no matter how much she didn’t want his help. He just couldn’t sit back.

He touched Raven on both shoulders and BAMFED.

“What- where did you take me?!” They stood outside a house  a few miles away on Bleecker Street.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to go to the X-Mansion and this was closer anyways.” Kurt held on to her, she was already weak and she bared her teeth at him.

“I told you to leave me! I can do this alone.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

Kurt ignored her further protests and raised one hand to knock on the door while supporting Raven with his other hand. His tail held her bag. After a few seconds the door opened on its’ own and Kurt steered Raven inside. Her blue skin looked grayish and Kurt was starting to be a bit nervous. He shouldn’t, he had seen her go though worse and come out unscathed.

“Hello?” his voice echoed in the foyer.

Two figures appeared out of thin air like they were concealed behind a veil that had been lifted, one was Doctor Strange, and the other was a lovely young woman with sky blue eyes and pale white hair.

“See my dear Clea, it is the X-Man Nightcrawler, nothing to worry about,” Doctor Strange said as he moved towards them, “What brings you to the sanctum sanctorum Mr. Wagner?”

“It didn’t hurt to be safe, he does look like a demon,” Clea muttered lowly but Kurt heard her without issue. Instead of replying to her comment he turned to Strange and said, “I hope you actually have doctoring skills and can help, Mystique has been hurt and lost a lot of blood.”

He glanced down at Raven and saw the reason she wasn’t bickering with him anymore was because she had gone silent and her having trouble staying awake.

“Oh well I was a doctor before I became a sorcerer but everyone seems to forget that, here let me take her.”

Kurt carefully handed his mother over and Strange used a spell to teleport the both of them upstairs into a room that held healing supplies, leaving Clea and Kurt alone. She eyed him apprehensively, Kurt was used to people he had never met giving him a wide berth and instinctively he slouched a bit to give the illusion that he wasn’t so tall and imposing and he whipped his tail about gently like he was relaxed as he moved slowly to Clea and then gave her a flourishing bow that would make Errol Flynn proud.

He held his hand out and grinned up and her, his fangs gleamed and said, “I see the good doctor did not introduce us properly Fräulein, allow me. Kurt Wagner, also known as the Incredible Nightcrawler, X-Man, acrobat extraordinaire and excellent ballroom dancer.” He waited and it only took Clea a moment before she hesitantly put her hand into his, a small gasp escaped her lips.

“Your hand it feels like velvet!”

“Yes many people have said that.” Kurt chuckled as he gave Clea a small gentlemanly peck on the back of her hand before releasing her and straightening. He felt the ice between them break, Kurt was good with people.

Clea blushed slightly and said, “Sorry, my name is Clea and I’m working with Strange, as his apprentice. Come on, let me take you get washed up, you have a lot of blood on your shirt.”

Kurt looked down and saw the shirt had been smeared with Raven’s blood, the red a stark contrast and the white. He followed Clea to a small half bathroom that only contained a sink and toilet and squeezed in as she opened a cabinet that was full of medical supplies but also had jars of small animal parts like bat wings and worms. Clea hummed as she dug through looking for bandages and when she turned around she was very close to Kurt. He could look down and see how her eyes shone like polished jewels as they took him in.

She shook her head and said, “Here let me.”

Kurt took off his inducer and slipped it into his pocket then held out his arm. Clea cleaned and wrapped the wound her hands lingering a little more than necessary and she slowly raised her eyes to look at him.

His heart began to pitter patter as the lovely woman leaned just a bit closer and said softly, “It wasn’t that bad just a graze really.”

“Oh… yes…”

Her perfume was heady and Kurt had to admit it had been some time since he was in such an intimate position still he didn’t want to give off the wrong impression and asked, “Are… um… you and the good Doctor…”

His nervous babbling made Clea chuckle as she leaned in closer and said, “Oh we’re just on again, off again, the man can’t seem to make up his mind you know.”

Kurt did know how it felt to be waiting for someone to make up his mind. Now Clea pressed her lips softly to his, standing a bit on her toes as he just stood there a bit bewildered. She was pretty and a very good kisser. Her body molded into his and he felt hot. They pulled away slightly and Clea smiled up at him.

He was about to thank her when a loud scream and smashing came from upstairs. Kurt didn’t think he just BAMFED up the tall stairs and ran towards the sound. He found Strange using his magic to hold a withering Raven who looked ready to murder him.

There was a faint wisp of pink dust in the air, mostly around Raven’s face.

“Release me this instant you spineless son of a-”

“I have it all under control!” Strange huffed as he grabbed another handful of dust and threw it into Rave’s face, she coughed but inhaled some of it. Then the red haired mutant instantly slumped back onto the small bed and glared at Strange. The mystical doctor took out a handkerchief and wiped his brow, he looked tired.

“Is everything alright?”

Strange turned to Kurt and said, “Hmm… oh yes, just some sleeping sand. Or dust. It helps a person relax a bit and she needs to sleep to let the healing spell I cast on her be more effective. I’ve dressed the wound and-”

“I will tear out your organs.” Raven muttered as she tried to get up again.

“Some on Stephen, Kurt I need to get him to meditate, he used a lot of energy to speed her healing, are you going to be ok?”

“Yes Fräulein, we will be fine.”

“Like hell we will.” Mystique said in a slurred voice as the spell took over her more and more.

Kurt nodded reassuringly to Clea and she gave him a small smile as she escorted Doctor Strange out. Meanwhile Nightcrawler turned back to his mother who was still trying to get up. He went over and propped her up on a few pillows and ignored her glare.

“I need to get out of here.”

“You aren’t going anywhere, I will find Destiny, I should have checked on her before but… I will find her.”

Mystiques eyelids drooped and her voice lost its edge, “Why are you doing this?”

“Why? I believe in helping people, you know, even those who think they don’t need it.”

Raven snorted, her face had a malicious look as she looked around her. Kurt brought her yellow eyes back to him by asking her, “Who were you going to see? The friends of humanity have a new base don’t they? I need something if you don’t want Irene to die.”

“She’s probably already dead, why would they keep her alive?”

“Do you really believe that?”

His mother stayed silent before reaching into her pants pocket and drawing out a small piece of paper and handing it to Kurt. He opened it and saw an address.

“I managed to get some information out of the woman who tried to kill me earlier. I was waiting to see if she had any backup who I could ask to confirm her info.”

Kurt folded the paper and slipped it into his jeans before saying lightly, “I thought you said you killed her in self defense? How did you have time to torture the information out of her?”

Mystiques face twitched and her eyes went hard as she didn’t answer but Kurt knew the answer already. Raven was a murderer; he had known that before, he just wanted to let her know that she couldn’t lie to him.

Raven was dazed as the relaxation spell slowly took over her and her tired body began to shut down for much needed rest. Mystique looked at him for a long time and Kurt wanted to squirm under her gaze.

Her eyelids were at half mast and in the softest voice he had ever heard from her in his life she said, “You look so much like him… but you’re nothing like him. You’re nothing like me either. Wo kommst du her, frage ich mich?” (2) [“Where did you come from I wonder?”]

Hearing the German words on his mother’s tongue twisted something deep inside him. Kurt knew that Mystique spoke German, there was no doubt that she knew many languages but she had never spoken it to him and never in such a tone. One that was not full of venom or barely concealed distaste. Her voice had delved into one of a gentle questioning that Kurt didn’t think Raven was capable of.

Kurt didn’t know what to say, Raven never spoke to him in this way before, there was no soft tenderness to her words, then again never any tenderness between them. She never brought up family matters or his father Azazel unless it affected her or her plans.

So he just replied quietly, “Ich versuche das immer noch selbst herauszufinden.” (3) [“I’m still trying to figure that out myself.”]

Raven didn’t hear him because her eyes had closed and her breathing evened out.

Kurt sat back on the edge of the bed and slowly lifted the edge of Raven’s shirt to find only a new scar where her wound had been. He noticed how they were almost the same shade of blue, though his was a darker due and he had a light fuzz of fur covering his skin while she didn’t. He remembered the first time he had seen her, something inside him had cried out, something that made him want to follow her and ask her questions. She had run off and her only parting words had been to ask his mother Margali, he never had, he had just put the whole thing behind him until years later when it was finally brought back into the light.

Nightcrawler covered Mystique with a blanket.

He shut the door silently.

Clea was waiting in the hall; her dress had been changed for jeans and a light purple shirt that went well with her white hair.

“Sorry about that, usually Stephen can handle a healing but he’s been running himself ragged lately, Nightmare has been giving him trouble lately."

Kurt smiled widely at her and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, “It’s no problem, Fräulein. I apologize if I have put you all out in any way.”

Clea smiled at him, and said, “Oh no, its fine. What are you going to do now? Do you need any help?” She gave him a look, Kurt had years of recognizing it. Clea didn’t mention the kiss.

Contrary to what Logan thought Kurt did notice when women and a few men gave him that look, he usually ignored it because he found it hard to be closely intimate with people. Every first time always started with questions highlighting his differences; was he blue everywhere? Did he need something special to get him going? The unwanted touches on his tail as if it were some novelty toy instead of a part of him.

The awkwardness.

He wasn’t a monk, but he often found it more work than pleasure to make sure everything wasn’t weird between him and his lover. Kurt wanted to swept up in passion.

“I wouldn’t want to put you in harm’s way. I’m going to find a woman who is in danger. I would need to call a taxi or if you wouldn’t mind letting me borrow a car?”

Clea chuckled, it was a nice laugh, one that would may any man turn his head to find the source of it.

“We don’t use cars, Stephen had a bad accident and well it’s New York. Bad traffic all the time. We usually use portals to get to where we need to be.”

“I do not know how much time I have and that would help me greatly.”

“One condition. I come with you. Stephen has had me locked up in here for weeks reading over old spell books and practicing. I’m about to go out of my mind. I could use a little adventure.”

Kurt was hesitant simply because this wasn’t Clea’s fight. He did not want to put anyone in harm’s way especially because of his mother. He had enough of people being hurt by Mystique or her actions.

Clea seemed to sense his hesitation and said, “It’s not just boredom. I sensed a demonic energy. I thought it was from you but it came from Mystique. She was in contact with some mystical energy lately, not a lot but enough to make me curious. If I don’t investigate this then I will be worrying about it.”

Kurt’s attitude changed in an instant as he mimicked his favorite actor of all time, “Far let it be me who causes you distress Fräulein! I shall rescue you from this prison of boredom. Come let us go forth and vanquish the enemy and rescue the fairly older than usual maiden.”

He accompanied his words with hand flourishes and Clea’s face lit up. Kurt loved playing to an audience, even if it was an audience of one.

With a bounce in her step the sorceress took Kurt into a room that held all sorts of books and maps and took out one of New York. Kurt gave her the address and Clea touched the map while looking at the address. Kurt felt a change in the air as magic filled the room, it wasn’t like magic he had felt before, and it was… like a light fog was drifting in too fast it seemed harmless but there was a dark undertone. Then there was a flash of light and this time it was Kurt who was being teleported by someone else.

He closed his eyes as the light burned a bright white and he felt his whole body fall into a blinding abyss.

 

 

German Translation:

(1) German prayer for a newly deceased person.

(2) “Where did you come from I wonder?”

(3) “I’m still trying to figure that out myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swashbuckling fights and adventure ahead! Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
